battle_cry_20068fandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas
Lucas is one of the main characters in Battle Cry, he is also one of the founding members of Dragons den. Lucas is the weakest out of Dragons den. Background Lucas lived in the slums with Arthur, they were like brothers, but Lucas never felt pain for as long as he remembers. Lucas had clothes belonging to people in the royal bloodlines, but he had common brown hair. Personality Lucas has a warped personality, he is a easy going carefree person, he is very lazy at times and is funny, and likes hanging out with friends. Lucas loves having fun, going on adventures and he has deep care for his friends. Lucas has another side of his personality. Lucas has had many near death experiances and each time he has seen himself die, he has also seen everyone else die and has a deep fear of death. At least once a day he can see himself die. This unknown ability to see the near future only happens when someone is going to die. When this happens he goes in a stage of shock and desperation. Lucas's fear of death grew every day to the point of wanting to join The eternal ones and the sins, he gave everything up for power so he could not die. He became greedy and his life spiraled down into insanity being unable to die and wanting more power. Eventually he is put to a stop and learns he can die, he came to his senses and came back from what he had become. But he had lost everyone due to what happened and he bacame depressed because of what he did. Soon after these events he grows so depressed he wants himself to suffer and tries to pysicly and mentally strain and hurt himself to the point of becoming inhuman. The moment this happened was when he fought beyond his limits not caring if he died only caring for others, he was victorious but lost his two arms, he smiled. That was the point when he bacame inhuman uncapable of caring for himself. Hating himself more then anyone and showing everyone his perfectly happy to not make them worry or make him feel better because he knows that he should die. He lives on so he could live through because death would be mercy for him, he became a machine and he upheld justice because thats the least he could do at this point. Through these stages in his life he valuse justice alot, soon he starts to get better with people showing him that he isnt a bad person. He turns somewhat back to normal having no fear of death anymore and upholding justice to its absolute limits while still remaining who he was at the beginging of the story. Strengths and abilities Fortell death Uncontrollably visions appear in Lucas's head when he or someone else is going to die, only giants can tell the future, they are the enlightened ones. This gives alittle more info on Lucas's origins. Flame Lucas is able to produce not much but some flames from the palms of his hands inexplicably.